


MegaMini wins the hunger games

by AshHasThreeYellowSpots (TickToxissor)



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hunger Games, Thats hunger games simulator for making this a reality, everyone is just an asshole, i actually do like MegaMini I swear, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickToxissor/pseuds/AshHasThreeYellowSpots
Summary: I’m so sorry. Rated for language but it’s really not that bad.This is a shitpost so OOC ahead.





	MegaMini wins the hunger games

Megaman was in the hunger games. “Good luck, kid!” Said MegaMini from inside his head. “We’ve GOT this!” “You mean one of us has got this.” Megaman replied. “We’re listed as different people.” “What!?” Responded mini.  
“GO!” Said the announcer. Mini turned off all the monitors and sat around in megaman’s head. After a while he noticed that Megaman had stopped moving.  
“Megaman, are you asleep?”  
MEGAMAN IS DEAD.  
“Oh, bummer dudes!” Said megamini. He went back into megaman’s head and packed his mini backpack with a mini piece of pizza and a load of mini power tools. “RIP kid!” He yelled back at megaman as he ran for the trees.  
Then mini lived under a rock for a while. “Hey, nobody can find me unless they’re looking for me!” Every night he came out to hear the cannon shots to calculate how many people were left and shout about how they were losers. It’s a wonder nobody heard him, really. Eventually there were only two people left besides himself and he got tired of waiting. He didn’t have any navigation system so he stood on a rather tall rock and shouted obscenities until somebody showed up. “What the hell man?!” Said Fireman. “I am going to strangle someone!!!!” Declared mini. But then he realized that Fireman is too thicc to be strangled, so instead he slapped him with the piece of pizza. He died. “Yahoo!” MegaMini celebrated by eating the pizza. Then he got back up on the rock and shouted some more. Soon a dude with white hair showed up “quiet down small man!” He said. MegaMini shot him with his mini-glock. “RIP Dr. Light! I win!” And yeah, he won.


End file.
